


Lead You Home

by legendoflink



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendoflink/pseuds/legendoflink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jason Todd starts showing up in Dick's room, he isn't sure to react. When they begin sleeping in the same bed, Dick is just conflicted. When he realizes his feelings, he just wants Jason to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead You Home

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a bit confusing if you aren't familiar with the batfamily, particularly Jason Todd/Red Hood's story. However, things will become more clear in later chapters, so I hope you decide to stick around!

> > It wasn’t unusual for Dick Grayson to go to sleep late and wake up early. As Robin, he had often stayed out late with Batman, and then had to wake up to go to school the next morning. Now, as Nightwing, he didn’t go to school. He had graduated two years ago, and pursuing his education through college wasn’t a top priority.
>> 
>> Instead, he went out with Batman, Robin, and Batgirl during the night, and trained Robin during the day. He and Tim got along great, and the boy was picking up fighting like it was natural. But Dick knew his real skills lay in his detective work. The boy could figure out anything if he was determined enough, and Dick worried that it might become a problem.
>> 
>> He had a secret, after all, one that not even Bruce knew.
>> 
>> This secret first appeared in his room about six months ago. A small noise woke him up, and he knew something was wrong when he felt a breeze. Dick clutched an escrima stick under his pillow and carefully opened his eyes, getting used to the darkness before he moved.
>> 
>> As soon as he could see, he noticed a dark figure in the corner, watching him. Dick sat up slowly, clutching his weapon. There was something familiar about the figure, he just couldn’t get his finger on it.
>> 
>> Before he could say or do anything, the figure rushed out of his window. Dick leapt up, looking outside but seeing nothing. He closed the window, unsure if he was actually awake and that had just happened.
>> 
>> Two weeks later, it happened again. This time, when Dick sat up, the figure just watched him. Male, judging by the build, but his face was hooded so Dick couldn’t see. They looked at each other for at least ten minutes, Dick trying to figure out why the guy looked so familiar.
>> 
>> Then, the figure walked over to the window and left.
>> 
>> Another two weeks passed before he came again. This time, Dick made himself comfortable, sitting and watching the other guy. The silence between them felt nice, though Dick knew he could be in danger. Instead of worrying, he scooted to the edge of his bed, closer to the figure.
>> 
>> The other guy didn’t move. Dick reached a hand out slowly, pushing the hood off of his head. He gasped, recognizing the face instantly.
>> 
>> Jason Todd turned to leave, but Dick grabbed his arm.
>> 
>> “Stay,” he whispered.
>> 
>> Jason turned back around to face Dick. His eyes were sad, lonely. Dick could guess why. The last time he had seen Jason they were burying him. Yet, here he was, standing in Dick’s bedroom, looking like he was about to cry.
>> 
>> Dick gently pulled Jason onto the bed next to him, and wrapped his arms around the boy. Though he wasn’t quite a boy any longer. He was almost a man.
>> 
>> Jason didn’t respond to the hug at first, but slowly Dick could feel his muscles relaxing. Jason placed his head on Dick’s shoulder, still silent, but Dick could feel his shirt growing wet.
>> 
>> The two sat there in silence until Jason actually fell asleep. Dick laid him down in the bed and pulled the covers up before falling asleep next to the boy.
>> 
>> When he woke up, Jason was gone.
>> 
>> Tim could immediately tell something was wrong when Dick sat down to breakfast.
>> 
>> “Something bothering you, Grayson?” he asked, cheerfully cutting at his waffle. Dick sighed as he took a sip of his milk.
>> 
>> “Just having trouble sleeping, that’s all.”
>> 
>> Bruce looked up from the paper at Dick. It was times like these that made Dick almost laugh, thinking of how dad-like he looked.
>> 
>> “That’s not like you.”
>> 
>> Dick shrugged. What was he supposed to say, he saw Jason Todd, the dead Robin, in his room? That Jason had cried himself to sleep on Dick’s shoulder? No, absolutely not.
>> 
>> “It was just a little bit cold I think.”
>> 
>> “I would have brought you a blanket if you had asked, Master Dick,” Alfred said.
>> 
>> Dick shook his head. “I didn’t want to wake you. Besides, I’ll be fine again tomorrow.”
>> 
>> The others seemed to accept that response, and went back to what they were doing. Dick was grateful that they didn’t question him further. He honestly wasn’t sure if last night had even happened.
>> 
>> But Jason came by that night as well. This time he arrived before Dick fell asleep. Dick scooted over and offered half of his bed, and Jason climbed in silently. They didn’t speak at all that night, simply fell asleep with their backs touching, finding comfort in the rhythm of each others breathing.
>> 
>> When Dick woke up, Jason was gone again, but the bed was still warm. He must have only left moments before. Dick sighed, not wanting to get out of bed. Last night had been real. Jason had really been there. Dick had no idea what to do.
>> 
>> Should he tell Bruce? Probably, but he didn’t have any proof. He didn’t want to get Bruce worked up over this. He could talk to Barbara. She had known Jason, even though it wasn’t as well as Dick knew him. She would probably tell him to tell Bruce, though, and he just didn’t want to do that.
>> 
>> Then Dick began wondering – why his room? Why was Jason visiting him? Bruce had been the one who saved Jason when his mother had been killed, and Bruce had taken him in. Dick had simply helped train him as Robin. Sure, they had lived together, and they had been close, but still.
>> 
>> Then there was the crying. Dick would probably cry if he had been murdered as well, but still. He couldn’t figure Jason out, not that he’d ever been able to do it before. He made up his mind to talk to him that night when Jason came by.
>> 
>> But he didn’t come.


End file.
